Josephine's Tale
by AkillaJoY
Summary: Tidak semua kesalahpahaman akan berakhir buruk. Kesalahpahamanlah yang justru membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terikat dalam satu benang merah. "Semuanya berkat Jose.." /KYUMIN FF/OS/BL/School Life


**KYUMIN FANFICTION**

 **Josephine's Tale**

Maincast : Lee Sungmin & Cho Kyuhyun

Disclaimer : Remake dari komik berjudul sama karya **Wataru Mizukami** dengan sedikit perubahan agar sesuai dengan KyuMin kita^^ || Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik saya(?) Jadi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin punya saya #plakk -_-'

Summary : _Tidak semua kesalahpahaman akan berakhir buruk. Kesalahpahamanlah yang justru membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terikat dalam satu benang merah. "Semuanya berkat Jose.."_

Rate : T

 **WARNING(!) :** Oneshoot || YAOI || School Life || OOC || Typo(s) || Tidak Sesuai EYD

Nb. Yang tulisan miring berarti kata hati Sungmin ya..

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Enjoys^^

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

 _Pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.. padanya.._

Hari ini aku melihatnya lagi. Ya setiap hari aku memang selalu memperhatikannya sih. Saat jam istirahat seperti ini Kyuhyun akan selalu ada ditaman belakang sekolah. Hari ini dia tertidur lagi, dengan pohon besar sebagai sandaran. Buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya tergeletak menangkup diatas paha kirinya. Kedua kakinya terlentang lurus ditanah dengan seokor kucing kuning belang meringkuk nyaman diantara ujung kakinya dan seekor lagi diatas paha kanannya. Serta seekor burung kecil yang berkicau lembut bertengger diatas pundak kanannya. Walaupun tertidur kepalanya tetap tegak, jadi aku bisa leluasa memandang wajah damainya yang tampan.

 _Aku Lee Sungmin, sekarang juga.. akan menyatakan perasaan hatiku_

Ya, tapi hanya pakai surat sih.. hohohoooo #plak -_-

Habisnya Kyuhyun itu.. walaupun masih sangat muda, dengan umur 16 tahun melakukan penelitian Bioteknologi dan menerima penghargaan untuk hasil penelitiannya. Jadi dia itu.. sangat berbakat.

Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang tidak bisa terjangkau untukku yang biasa saja. Membuatku merasa pesimis mengagumi orang sepertinya.

.

.

"Oh baiklah sekarang dia sedang sendirian.." bisikku pada diri sendiri.

Aku sudah memastikan dengan melihat sekeliling, bahkan tidak ada orang yang lewat dikoridor ini. Kyuhyun sedang berdiri sendirian diruang Laboratorium dengan jas putihnya membuat Kyuhyun menjadi semakin tampan. Dia berdiri memperhatikan sesuatu diatas meja, sedang melakukan percobaan mungkin.

"Ah.. mian.." gumamku saat sudah berada didekat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh kearahku, membuatku gugup setengah mati.

'Ssrrrttttt'

"Kyuhyun-ssi, memang agak tiba-tiba tapi mohon terima ini!" Seruku sambil membungkuk 90derajat dan kepala menunduk menyodorkan surat cintaku kepada Kyuhyun.

"Eh, baiklah.." ucapnya santai. Kyuhyun mengambil surat cintaku.

 _Eh!? Begitu saja.._

"I-I-I-Itu berarti.." Ya Tuhan suaraku terdengar tersendat. Aku benar-benar gugup sekarang. Mungkinkah Kyuhyun..

"Tapi, aku akan mengetesmu."

"Apa mungkin artinya iya?!" Tanyaku tak sabar. Sungguh aku merasa sangat senang sekarang. Kyuhyun akan membalas perasaanku.

"Mianhae.. tapi, aku tidak bisa menerima sembarangan orang. Paling tidak aku ingin kau melakukan sebuah percobaan."

 _Haaaahh?!_

Percobaan? Wah wajah imutku kini mungkin berubah menjadi aneh dihadapan Kyuhyun. Shock? Tentu saja. Seumur hidup aku belum pernah melakukan percobaan. Kalau percobaan merubah bulu kelinci putihku jadi pink sih pernah kulakukan waktu kecil. Tapi bunny kabur setelah itu, aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi.

Tapi iya juga sih.. Kyuhyun kan seorang jenius tampan yang berbakat. Jadi wajar saja, kalau dia melakukan seleksi untuk calon pacarnya. Pasti karena terlalu banyak yang ingin menjadi pacar Kyuhyun, dia jadi melakukan tes untuk melihat apa cocok menjadi pacarnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau bersedia?"

 _Tentu saja_

"Nde!" Ucapku lantang dengan kedua tangan mengepal didada.

.

.

"Begitu.." akhirku. Barusan aku menceritakan kronologi penembakanku pada Yesung, sahabat baikku.

"Jadi ini yang dia berikan padamu?" Tanya Yesung. Dia membungkuk disamping bangkuku, ikut memperhatikan kotak kaca yang tadi Kyuhyun berikan padaku. Kotak kaca berisi pasir kira-kira setengah volumenya, dengan sebutir telur kecil ditengahnya.

"Nde. Karena ini berasal dari gen yang dibuatnya, jadi sangat Delicate tahu!" Ucapku bangga. Padahal aku juga tidak tahu apa maksudnya, hanya mengulang yang tadi Kyuhyun katakan saja.

"Lalu kalau aku berhasil membesarkannya aku akan diterima." Lanjutku. Kembali menangkup kedua pipi diatas meja dan mendesah lesu.

"Ooooohh" jawab Yesung sambil terus memperhatikan si telur.

"Aneh." Ucap Yesung kemudian sambil beranjak.

"Aniyo! Apanya yang aneh?" Mukanya Yesung kan yang paling aneh.

"Sebenarnya itu sebuah ide yang sangat Ilmiah dan logis kan!" Seruku dengan wajah berseri-seri. Yesung hanya menggeleng lalu kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong isinya apa ya? Apa ini telur burung?" Aku penasaran juga. Sebenarnya hewan apa yang sudah mengeluarkan telur ini.

"Itu pasti telur kura-kura." Ucap Yesung dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tsk. Bahkan telur ayampun selalu kau bilang telur kura-kura."

.

.

'Kreekk'

"Ah! Itu dia sudah menetas." Terbentuk retakan pada si telur yang perlahan meluas dan-

 _Ku.. kura-kura!?_

"Wahh.. tepat sekali!" Tiba-tiba Yesung sudah menyambar kotak berisi kura-kura, yang membuatku nyaris -ingin- pingsan.

Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun.. sekarang aku sungguh lemas. Apa Kyuhyun sengaja melakukan ini? Aku menelungkupkan kedua tanganku diatas meja dan menyembunyikan wajahku.

"Min.. Sungmin! Sudah dong! Bangun!" Suara Yesung terdengar membujuk. Mungkin dia khawatir akan kondisiku sekarang. Perlahan aku mengangkat wajahku.

"Sudah bangun?"

 _Ughh.._

Wajah Yesung menyeringai seram dengan si kura-kura bodohnya yang disodorkan tepat kedepan wajah imutku.

"Kyaaaa!" Sontak aku menjerit kaget dan mundur, berusaha menghindari makhluk hijau bodoh itu. Membuatku terjungkal dari kursiku.

"Sialan.. Yesung babo!" Gumamku.

"Sangat menyedihkan ya, padahal kan Sungminnie takut dengan hewan reptil ya?" Ucap Yesung sambil memeluk makhluk kecil itu.

 _Ini sebuah tragedi_

Mendadak keheningan terasa melingkupiku, tak ada kicau ramai penghuni kelas. Hanya ada aku seorang diri dalam latar hitam pekat dan cahaya lampu sorot yang menerangi keterpurukanku. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak akan bisa jadi pacar Kyuhyun, kalau aku tidak membesarkan makhluk yang sangat kubenci satu ini.

"Mian.." tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku.

"Apaan sih? Aku sedang terpuruk!"

"Kalau tidak salah namamu Lee Sungmin kan?" Eh? Suara ini..

 _Kyu-Kyuhyun!?_

"Ah, N-N-Nde.."

"Ah.. soal telur yang kuserahkan padamu. Sebenarnya.." Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang mungkin sedang gatal. Tiba-tiba Yesung sudah ada dihadapan Kyuhyun dengan membawa bayi kura-kura piranha(?) Itu.

"Oh! Soal kura-kura ini? Wah kebetulan sekali.. sebenarnya Sungmin itu.. dia sebenarnya-"

'Deg'

"-benci dengan ku-"

'Greb'

"Gwaenchana!" Seruku lantang. Setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan si bodoh Yesung dari hadapan Kyuhyun-ku.

"Jangan khawatir aku akan membesarkannya dengan baik!" Sambungku penuh keyakinan merebut kotak berisi kura-kura ditangan Yesung.

"Eh.. aniyo.. itu.. itu.."

Wah gawat Kyuhyun kelihatan sangat ragu. Apakah wajahku masih belum meyakinkan untuk bisa merawat makhluk kecil ini?

"Sungmin.. itu.." sial. Yesung masih berusaha bicara walaupun sudah tersungkur dilantai.

"Serahkan saja padaku!" Berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun dengan senyuman terbaikku. Ini kan kesempatan yang sudah diberikannya padaku. Tidak akan kulewatkan begitu saja!

"Duh.. jadi begini.." Oh My! Kenapa dia terlihat semakin bingung?!

"Kyuhyun-ssi. Bisa bicara sebentar?"

.

.

 _Kalau sudah begini.. akan kulakukan apapun juga_

"Josephine chagiya~"

Aku sudah berusaha berdamai dengan makhluk hijau kecil itu. Aku juga banyak mengajaknya bicara dan bermain. Walau dalam jarak jauh dan tanpa saling tatap sih..

"Ah! Tapi namanya tidak cocok sama sekali ya? Hahahaha."

"Tapi.. meski kau tidak lucu ada sebuah senjata rahasia untukmu!" Dengan semangat aku mengeluarkan sebuah pita berwarna pink dengan corak kotak-kotak lucu seperti kemeja appa. Atau mungkin memang kemeja appa?

"Kalau ada ini kau pasti akan bertambah cantik chagi~" aku berusaha susah payah memakaikan pita tadi pada Josephine tanpa harus melihatnya.

"Benar-benar sebuah ide yang cemerlang kan?" Kenapa susah sekali sih? Berusahalah Lee Sungmin, kau pasti bisa! Demi Kyu-

'Kyuutt'

 _Eh!?_

'Gubrakk'

"Kyaaaaaa!"

 _Arghh Sungmin baboya.. ke-ke-ke-kepegang juga.._

Shock! Aku meratapi nasib tanganku yang sudah tak sengaja menyentuh Jose..

"Sungmin.. ada?" Duh.. tiba-tiba Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam Laboratorium ini.

"Ehm.. soal Josephine ya?" Aku berusaha menetralkan suaraku dan tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Josephine?"

"Harus ada nama dong!" Jawabku seraya memperlihatkan buku panduan yang berjudul 'Cara Membesarkan Anak Anjing'.

"Oh. Terserah saja sih."

.

.

"Sebatas visual, sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh. Sepertinya dia baik-baik saja." Jelas Kyuhyun setelah memeriksa kondisi Josephine.

"Tapi buku panduannya kok buku itu sih?" Sambungnya. Wajah tampannya merengut lucu.

"Habis fotonya lucu sih.." cicitku.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi..kutulis panduan dasar tentang membesarkan kura-kura disini ya. Dibaca yang benar ya."

Kuamati wajah serius Kyuhyun yang sedang menulis. Tampan. Memang sih.. dia datang untuk melihat keadaan Josephine. Tapi, aku benar-benar senang bisa berbicara dengan Kyuhyun yang kusukai seperti ini.

"Annyeong." Setelah selesai Kyuhyun berlalu dan mengucapkan salam.

"Ah.. tunggu!" Seruku. Kyuhyun kembali berbalik.

 _Gomawo_

"Nde?"

"Eh.. aniyo.. itu, padahal kan kau sedang sibuk dengan penelitian dan laporanmu. Tapi, kau masih mau berbicara denganku seperti ini hehehe." Apa suara tawaku terdengar canggung?

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi?" Balas Kyuhyun dengan wajah datarnya yang dingin.

Ahh biar saja! Sesudah kerja keras dan pengorbanan ini telah menunggu hari-hari menyenangkan dengannya.

"Iya kan Jose~" tanyaku tersenyum 'teramat' manis pada Josephine yang membalas dengan menggaruk-garuk(?) Kotak kacanya.

"Hei kau.. gwaencaha?"

 _Aku.. aku tidak akan kalah_

"Dasar namja aneh.."

.

.

 _Dia tidak mau keluar.. Jose?_

"Jose~ padahal kan aku hanya mau memberi makan dan menaruhnya dibawah matahari, tapi dia tidak mau keluar!" Dengan frustasi kugoyangkan kotak kacanya membuat Josephine yang tak mau keluar dari tempurungnya menggelinding kesana kemari.

"Tapi begitu aku tidak ada dia langsung keluar dan makan dengan enaknya.." ok! Aku semakin brutal menggoyangkannya.

"Yak! Jangan diaduk-aduk begitu dong!" Yesung memperingatkan.

"Itu karena kau tidak tulus Min." Ucapan Yesung membuatku berhenti dan menatap penasaran padanya.

"Lihat! Kalau aku yang memegangnya dia terlihat senang kok!" Sambungnya sembari mengangkat Josephine dari kotaknya dan-

'Ploop'

-kepala Jose keluar seketika itu juga!

"Wae?! Apa kau tidak tahu aku sudah berusaha banyak untuk membesarkanmu?!" Rasanya ingin mengamuk saja sekarang. Kura-kura sialan, memangnya siapa yang selama ini mencarikannya makan dan membersihkan kotaknya? **AKU!**

"Karena cinta."

"Eh?!" Kata-kata Yesung barusan membuatku membeku.

"Aku kan suka kura-kura. Jose pasti tahu bedanya antara kau dan aku Min." Ucap Yesung tanpa beban. Dia sedang asyik bermain dengan Josephine sekarang. Dan Jose juga terlihat sangat senang?! T.T

"Kau pikir saja Min. Mana ada orang yang mau dibesarkan tapi tidak dengan tulus?"

'Deg'

 _Apa.. apa memang begitu?_

"Huh?! Cuma kura-kura tapi banyak maunya." Dengan malas aku menopangkan sebelah tanganku dibawah dagu.

"Aku kan memang tidak berniat untuk berakrab-akrab dengan kura-kura."

Janjiku pada Kyuhyun kan untuk membesarkannya. Bukan untuk akrab dengannya. Tapi.. entah kenapa aku jadi sedih..

"Eh? Mau kau bawa pulang?" Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit kaget saat aku menghampirinya sepulang sekolah dan berkata ingin membawa Josephine pulang.

"N-Nde.. boleh tidak? Hehe."

"Ya tidak apa-apa sih. Justru kau yang tidak apa-apa?" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada datar khasnya.

"Aniyo. Gwaenchana. Hehehe." Mungkin sekarang senyumku terlihat konyol. Tapi, aku yakin ini sebuah langkah penting.

 _Iya kan.. Jose? Aku akan membuka hatiku.._

 _Pasti kau akan mengerti perasaanku.._

 _._

 _._

Aku benar-benar membawa Josephine pulang kerumah setelah mendapat persetujuan Kyuhyun. Sampai beberapa bulan ini aku berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan Jose. Aku tidak perduli lagi kamar pink ku yang biasa bersih dan rapi jadi bau kura-kura. Aku juga jadi terbiasa membawa Josephine kemanapun aku pergi. Bahkan saat makan dan pergi ke kamar kecil sekalipun. Terkadang eomma appa dan Sungjin bilang aku berlebihan, tapi aku tidak perduli yang penting bisa cepat akrab dengan Jose..

"Jose~ ayo keluar.. makan malam hari ini sepesial lhoo.." aku membawakan sepiring bulgogi sisa makan malam barusan untuk Jose. Entah dia akan suka atau tidak, ini kan enak. Tapi Jose tidak mau keluar juga dari tempurungnya. Mungkin dia sudah tidur.

"Ya sudah.. aku taruh disini ya.. tapi dimakan ya.." kuletakan potongan bulgogi kedalam kotak kaca Josephine dan beranjak untuk tidur.

Diam-diam kulirik kotak Jose, barangkali dia sudah keluar dan sedang makan. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Jose akan keluar. Huft..

"Ah! Hampir saja lupa." Aku beranjak turun dari ranjangku mengambil sapu tangan merah muda kesayanganku.

"Sepertinya malam ini akan dingin sekali. Jangan sampai masuk angin ya.." kuselimuti kotak Josephine dengan sapu tanganku, kurapikan sedikit berharap angin malam tidak akan membuat Jose kedinginan.

.

.

"Nah Jose~ ayo dimakan.." aku menyodorkan sebutir nasi dari kotak bekalku dengan sumpit pada Jose.

'Hupp'

"Di.. DIMAKAN!" seruku senang. Tidak kupedulikan penghuni kelas yang lain kenatapku aneh.

"A-Ada apa?!" Yesung menghampiriku.

"Untuk pertama kalinya Jose mau makan langsung dari tanganku!" Aku menceritakannya dengan bangga. Entah mengapa ini jadi membuatku sedikit terharu.

 _Gomawoyo Jose.. aku sudah tidak takut lagi_

Eh, aku harus mengabari Kyuhyun tentang kemajuan ini. Cha~ akupun beranjak dan berlari ketempat dimana mungkin Kyuhyun sedang berada sekarang. Laboatorium.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Panggilku senang begitu aku berhasil masuk kedalam Laboratoium. Kyuhyun memang berada disana, memakai jas Labnya sedang berdiskusi dengan beberapa teman sejenis(?)nya.

"Aku berhasil! Berhasil!" Ucapku tak sabar.

"Nde?"

"Jose tadi makan langsung dari tanganku! Kami sudah bisa berteman!" Ucapku bangga sambil memperlihatkan kotak Jose.

"Oh. Ya selamat." Heh?!

"Eh.. cuma begitu saja?" Gumamku sedikit kecewa dengan respon biasa Kyuhyun.

"Begitu saja maksudnya?" Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit bingung.

"Tidak ada yang lain?"

" ... "

"Ehm.. ya kan.."

" ... "

" ... "

"Oh ya, kebetulan kau membawa nomor 5 kesini. Ada yang ingin kuperiksa." Kyuhyun hendak mengambil kotak Jose dari tanganku. Apa yang dikatakannya barusan?

"Kau masih menyebutnya dengan sebutan nomor 5 Kyu?" Tanya teman Kyuhyun yang kutahu bernama Siwon. Apa maksudnya? Perasaanku mendadak tidak enak.

"Mianhae, Kyuhyun oppa.." panggil Seohyun. Dia juga membawa kotak kaca berisi kura-kura, persis seperti Jose.

"Ini soal sampel nomor 3. Keadaannya sudah sangat lemah dan tidak bisa dipakai untuk percobaan lagi." Jelasnya sambil menunjukan kura-kura yang tergolek lemah itu.

"Oh. Sudah tidak bisa ya.. kalau begitu dibuang saja."

'Deg'

"Eh.. di-dibuang? Waeyo?" Tanyaku. Kenapa Kyuhyun semudah itu mengatakan kata-kata yang.. kejam.

"Mau bagaimana lagi." Jawab Kyuhyun datar sambil menggidikkan bahunya.

"Kalau sudah tidak bisa digunakan untuk percobaan, ya.. sudah tidak ada gunanya kan?" Sambungnya acuh.

"Coba kupinjam dua-duanya!" Aku merebut si nomor 3 tadi dari tangan Seohyun setelah memberikan kotak Josephine pada Kyuhyun.

"Ayo ikut!" Akupun meraih satu tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas. Membawanya bersamaku ketaman belakang sekolah dengan masing-masing kotak kaca berisi kura-kura didekapan kami.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah kami sampai. Dia menanggalkan jas Labnya dan menyampirkannya dilengan.

'Sreettt'

Tanpa banyak kata aku mengeluarkan kura-kura yang mereka panggil nomor 3 ini dan melepaskannya ketanah berumput pendek dihadapanku. Kulihat kura-kura yang semula lemas itu mulai sehat kembali dan bergerak aktif saat terpapar cahaya matahari. Dia jadi terlihat jauh lebih baik.

"Tuh kan dia bergerak.. tapi kau malah ingin membunuhnya." Ucapku pelan.

"Walau begitu, kalau dia tidak bisa dipakai untuk percobaan tidak ada artinya." Ucap Kyuhyun lemah. Arti?

"Dia masih hidup. Bukankah itu saja sudah cukup?" Tanyaku menggebu. Kyuhyyn hanya diam menatapku.

"Iya ka?" Kembali bertanya dengan memasang senyuman termanisku. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap tidak bergeming.

" ... "

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Hahahaha kau? Kau itu.. hahahaha~" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Apanya yang lucu? Memang ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tertawa lepas seperti itu, kalau keadaannya tidah seperti ini pasti aku sudah beejingkat senang. Tapi, sekarang aku sedang KESAL. Kenapa Kyuhyun malah menertawakanku?

"Benar-benar polos ya.." katanya setelah tawanya berhenti.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Oh, suaraku meninggi. Aku benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Memang aku ini polos dan bodoh tapi ja-"

"Hei.. hei.. aku memujimu."

"Mwo?"

"Ya, pendapat seperti itu.. bagus juga kok. Aku.. karena aku tidak pernah berpikir demikian."

" ... "

"Gwaenchan-"

"Kau pasti akan berpikir begitu juga! Kalau Kyuhyun aku yakin!" Serobotku membuat Kyuhyun tidak berkutik.

Karena aku tahu seperti apa Kyuhyun. Pasti Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya adalah Kyuhyun yang itu, yang selalu kulihat tertidur damai ditempat ini dengan dikelilingi beberapa ekor hewan yang bergelung nyaman didekat Kyuhyun. Aku sudah tahu sejak kecil, bahwa hewan itu bisa mengenali orang yang benar-benar berhati baik. Aku tahu Kyuhyun. Karena itu, pasti tidak akan apa-apa.

Hari ini senang juga bisa mengobrol banyak dengan Kyuhyun. Dulu aku terus berpikir untuk menyerah pada perasaan yang tak akan pernah tercapai ini. Aku sadar kalau aku dan Kyuhyun terlalu berbeda bahkan satu-satunya persamaan mungkin yang paling membuat kami tidak bisa bersama. Ya, karena kami sama-sama namja. Sebagian orang mungkin tidak aneh dan menerima hubungan semacam ini. Tapi ya.. cuma sebagian, huft.

Tapi sekarang..

 _Entah kenapa aku merasakan sebuah harapan muncul.._

 _._

 _._

Ini sudah beberapa minggu sejak kejadian nomor 3 itu. Dengan panik dan tergesa aku berangkat sekolah lebih pagi. Sesampainya disekolah aku berlari menuju ruang Laboratorium, aku tahu anggota klub ilmiah seperti Kyuhyun sering berkumpul dan melakukan penelitian pagi-pagi sekali sebelum sekolah dimulai.

'Brakkk'

"Permisi! Hah hah Kyuhyun ada? Hhaaahh.." semua mata tertuju padaku sekarang, setelah aku mendobrak pintu ruangan mereka dengan tidak berperikepintuan(?).

"Kyuhyun tidak ada.." Jawab Siwon dengan wajah yang masih shock.

'Glekkk'

"Itu kan sampel nomor 5? Ada apa dengannya?" Tanyanya kemudian, menyadari Jose yang ada dipelukanku.

"Dia.. dia.. ketika aku terbangun pagi ini, dia sudah lemas seperti ini. Sekarang dia malah tidak bergerak sama sekali." Aku berusaha menjelaskan walau panik.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Ah! Kyuhyun-ah! Ini.." Siwon menjelaskan ulang semuanya pada Kyuhyunyang baru datang. Aku hanya bisa menunduk sedih. Menyerahkan Josephine agar segera ditangani Kyuhyun.

"Obatnya. Kau lupa kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Suaranya terdengar dingin dan tajam.

Aku mendesah. Aku mengingatnya. Menyadari semua ini memanglah keteledoranku. Aku lupa memberikan obat khusus pada Jose. Raut wajah Kyuhyun terlihat mengeras. Dia berjalan pelan kearahku dan membisikan kata-kata yang benar-benar menghantamku saat tepat disebelahku.

"Omong kosong. Kau hanya besar mulut saja. Tidak sesuai dengan perbuatanmu." Kudengar langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang berlalu pergi menjauh dariku.

"Hei! Tidak perlu berkata sekasar itu kan?" Seru Siwon.

"BIAR SAJA!" seruku.

"Itu memang benar. Aku.. aku yang telah membuat Jose jadi begini.." kembali menunduk sedih.

 _Kumohon.. siapa saja tolonglah Jose!_

"Ah! Oh ya, kalau ini sampel nomor 5 berarti.. itu anak yang salah paham ya?" Tanya Siwon kemudian. Kyuhyun berbalik kembali dan menghampiri Siwon, mukanya memerah.

"Kasihan sekali ya.. mana ada namja yang salah kira surat cinta dengan surat permintaan masuk klub.." samar-samar aku mendengar bisikan beberapa anggota klub lainnya.

"Nde Kyuhyun sih.."

"H-Hey!" Tak kuperdulikan panggilan Siwon yang pasti untukku. Aku semakin menajamkan pendengaranku saja pada kerumunan yeoja penggosip itu.

"Tapi kenapa sekarang masih dirawat ya?"

"Apa mungkin dia masih salah paham?"

"Hey! Ja-jangan-jangan.." kulirik Siwon yang menunjukan gelagat tidak enak dan serba salah.

"Tepat sekali." Bisikan Kyuhyun masih bisa kudengar dengan jelas. Dia berusaha memalingkan muka dariku. Wajanya terlihat sangat aneh..

"Mwoya?! Kau ini bicara apa sih?" Tanyaku. Sebenarnya aku sudah mengerti sih.

"Mi-mianhae aku tidak berniat jahat.."

"Hehehe kelepasan.." mereka yang berbisik-bisik tadi meminta maaf dan tersenyum canggung. Aku tidak perduli.

"Hal itu.. sekarang aku sama sekali tidak perduli!" Ucapku sungguh-sungguh membuat suasana hening seketika.

"Jose jadi seperti ini.. semuanya memang salahku! Tapi kalian ini kenapa sih?" Aku berteriak lantang.

"Padahal disini ada yang sedang sengsara, apa tidak ada orang yang mau menolongnya?!" Ok! Aku sudah seperti pahlawan kesiangan sekarang.

"Hei.. hei.. ayo cepat siapkan!" Perintah Siwon gugup. Apa mereka akan mengoperasi Jose?

 _Josephine.._

"Sepertinya dia sudah lebih tenang. Sudah tidak apa-apa." Kulihat Jose memang sudah bisa bergerak lagi.

"Sungguh?" Gumamku pelan masih memperhatikan Jose.

"Nde." Kyuhyun menjawab malas.

"Syukurlah.."

'Brukkk'

Persendianku tiba-tiba terasa lemas. Aku jatuh terduduk dengan kotak Jose erat dipelukanku. Sungguh aku tidak pernah merasa selega ini sebelumnya hingga tak terasa-

'Tes'

"Syukurlaaaahhh hiks.. Jose.. hiks.."

-aku menangis keras. Melampiaskan semua rasa yang menyesakkan didadaku. Aku seorang namja tulen, walaupun suka pink. Dan aku tidak pernah secengeng ini sebelumnya tapi..

"Hei.. hei.. kenapa menangis?" Kyuhyun terlihat kaget.

"Karena aku sudah tenang sekarang hiks.. aku senang dia sudah tidak apa-apa. Dia tidak mati karena kesalahanku.."

"Kau benar-benar aneh. Padahal tadi kau terlihat begitu tegar."

"Mi-mianhae.. aku sudah berkata tidak sopan tadi." Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berjongkok disebelahku. Pandangannya lurus kedepan tapi menyiratkan sebuah penyesalan.

"Gwaenchana. Aku juga.. memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa.."

" ... "

"Aku tidak perduli!" Dengan semangat kuraih kedua tangan Kyuhyun. Menggenggamnya erat. Membuat Kyuhyun mendongak kearahku.

"Memang sih sedikit kaget, tapi aku memang tidak perduli. Ini semua karenamu, aku senang bisa berteman dengan Jose." Kutangkup kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan memberinya senyuman terbaikku.

"Sungguh?"

"Nde! Sekarang aku kan masih bisa terus mendekatimu hehehe."

"Ah.. aniyo.."

"Secepat mungkin, sekarang juga.. apa kau tidak bisa memikirkan sebuah syarat yang bisa membuatmu menjadi pacarku?" Bujukku.

Kyuhyun terlihat mengerutkan dahinya. Tak lama wajahnya menjadi datar dan dingin kembali. Apa dia akan menolakku secara terang-terangan? Aniyo..

Tapi sesaat kemudian satu sudut bibir Kyuhyun tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman yang belum pernah kulihat dari Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Smirk manis yang membuat Kyuhyun terlihat seribu kali lebih tampan. Mungkinkah.. iya?

 _Semuanya sudah selesai sekarang. Dan semua ini berkat Jose.._

Sunming POV End

.

.

.

 **-FIN-**

.

.

.

 **Epilog~**

"Lho? Hey Kyuhyun-ah, kemana sampel nomor 5?" Ucap Siwon. Saat hendak menuliskan data tak didapatinya salah satu kotak percobaan mereka.

"Oh. Kau sedang menyuruh seseorang untuk melakukan percobaan itu." Kata Siwon setelah Kyuhyun menjelaskan keberadaan si nomor 5.

"Hhmm." Guman Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan data penelitiannya.

"Hahaha kau masih melakukannya? Memberikan syarat pada calon anggota baru. Tapi aneh juga ya, masih ada yang mau masuk klub. Padahal kan ini sudah akhir semester."

" ... "

"Eh ini.. surat permohonan masuk dari anak yang sedang melakukan percobaan itu ya?" Tanya Siwon saat mendapati sepucuk surat merah muda diatas meja Kyuhyun. 'Kenapa warnanya harus pink?', batinnya. Sementara Kyuhyun masih fokus pada laporannya. Tak menggubris Siwon yang mengambil dan membaca suratnya.

"Lho ini kan.."

" ... "

"Dasar Kyuhyun babo! Kau ini bagaimana sih?" Seru Siwon tiba-tiba.

"Mwoya?" Kyuhyun menoleh malas.

"Ini kan surat cinta yang ditujukan untukmu!"

"Nde?!"

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ssi. Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Dua orang pemuda nampak sedang berbincang didepan kelas. Membiarkan seorang pemuda mungil yang sedang 'asyik' bermain dengan teman barunya didalam kelas itu.

"Oh. Jadi itu adalah ujian percobaan untuk masuk klub penelitian hewan ya? Masuk akal juga sih.." gumam Yesung.

"Ya karena tiba-tiba dia menyodorkan surat itu, kukira dia mau masuk klub kami." Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Niatnya dia ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Sungmin dan membawa kembali sampel nomor 5. Tapi Sungmin sendiri malah semakin salah paham sepertinya.

"Sungmin sudah salah paham. Kau juga, dia mengira kau sudah mengiyakan."

"Iya juga sih.." Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya frustasi. Sadar kalau dia juga yang sudah membuat Sungmin salah paham.

"Tapi, kupikir kau tidak usah terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Walaupun dia benci pada kura-kura sih.."

"Kelihatannya sih begitu." Kyuhyun dan Yesung memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang heboh sendiri berbicara pada kura-kura yang bahkan tak menampakkan wujudnya, karena Sungmin berpindah kesana-kemari membuat goncangan pada kotak kacanya.

"Biarkan saja sampai dia puas dan lega hehe." Yesung tertawa konyol.

"Ya, kalau dia ceroboh paling nyawa si kura-kura yang terancam bahaya sih.." sambung Yesung menerawang.

"Bukan masalah." Ucap Kyuhyun ringan. Matanya menatap lekat kearah Sungmin.

"Kalau hanya satu atau dua ekor.." sambungnya masih tanpa mengalihkan perhatian. Membuat Yesung mendengus pelan. Bagaimanapun dia adalah pencinta kura-kura kan.

Sejak saat itu, diam-diam Kyuhyun selalu memperhatikan Sungmin. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin atau siapapun. Kyuhyun bahkan sampai tahu kebiasaan-kebiasaan Sungmin saat disekolah. Memantau, mengawasi dan menjaganya setiap hari. Melihat Sungmin setiap saat membuat senyuman tulus selalu terukir dibibir tebal Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Annyeong~

Ini Oneshoot yang saya remake dari komik berjudul sama. Dengan beberapa perubahan, penambahan dan pengurangan. Komik aslinya ini straight tapi disini saya buat Yaoi aja biar 'ngena' KyuMinnya hohohoho~

Lumayan juga, remake komik tuh gampang-gampang susah. Satu kolom saja deskripsinya bisa panjang, tapi jadi lebih bisa menjelaskan situasinya.

Semoga saya bisa kembali menyampaikannya dengan baik melalui ff ini hehehe

Last.. bisa tolong beri pendapat tentang tulisan ini? Heheh^^

Gomawo bagi yang sudah membaca #bow


End file.
